


Will we forever only be pretending?

by NeensOBrien



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeensOBrien/pseuds/NeensOBrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel della mia prima FF Gallavich, in questa però ho inserito anche POV su Mandy e Lip, alternati a quelli su Ian e Mickey. Non segue il telefilm, è semplicemente il seguito di "Will we ever have our happy ending?", di cui vi lascio il link, nel caso vi interessasse: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2902946<br/>Spero che questa storia vi piaccia <3<br/>-Neensobrien</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OF COURSE WE ARE

-IAN-  
Pensare che sarebbe potuto morire gli veniva difficile. Sembrava una cosa irreale, sentiva come se fosse capitato ad un altro invece che a lui. E ora, a più di una settimana di distanza, non aveva ancora provato quella sensazione di sollievo tipica di chi scampa alla morte per un pelo, non aveva provato nulla, come se fosse stato un semplice raffreddore. Anzi, a dirla tutta era contento di quello che gli era successo, e di tutto quello che aveva portato.  
Era ironico che il momento più felice della sua vita lo vedesse sdraiato su un letto d’ospedale con una commozione cerebrale e molto probabilmente con un aspetto orribile. Ma in fondo in quel momento non aveva minimamente pensato a se stesso, e come poteva? Al suo fianco, con le lacrime sul viso, c’era Mickey. Ian non si ricordava se l’avesse sorpreso di più il fatto che il ragazzo stesse piangendo o che fosse al suo fianco, erano entrambe cose che non pensava che avrebbe visto, sicuramente non dopo le ultime parole che si erano detti.  
Ma poi Mickey l’aveva baciato, un bacio lungo, profondo, come se si stesse aggrappando a Ian per non cadere, e forse era davvero così. Il loro precedente bacio non aveva nulla a che fare con quello, era stato un bacio portato dalla rabbia di Ian, non che non l’avesse ricordato per giorni, ma non sapeva se poteva venire definito un vero bacio. Ma quello, quello si che era stato un bacio. E, se Ian ne era rimasto sorpreso, le successive parole di Mickey l’avevano lasciato letteralmente a bocca aperta.  
Ian si era immaginato che Mickey provasse qualcosa per lui, era ovvio, si era esposto nel suo modo personale, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di sentirgli dire che lo amava. Era stato come un colpo al cuore, si era sentito sciogliere e l’unica cosa che aveva fatto era stata sorridere. E così era rimasto fermo come un ebete con un sorriso stampato in faccia a guardare quel ragazzo che somigliava in maniera impressionante a Mickey Milkovich, ma non poteva essere lui, non poteva.  
Certo, gli sarebbe piaciuto che quel momento durasse in eterno, ma non bastava la sfortuna di essere stato investito, no, la sua famiglia doveva entrare proprio nel momento in cui Ian stava rispondere “Ti amo anche io.”. La faccia di Mickey era sbiancata e aveva balbettato qualcosa con un’espressione imbarazzata prima di uscire dalla stanza, rivolgendo un ultimo sorriso a Ian.  
Per quanto fosse irritato, il sorriso rimase sul volto di Ian, mentre veniva abbracciato dai suoi fratelli che gli chiesero come fosse successo, come si sentisse, cosa ci facesse lì Mickey. A quest’ultima domanda Lip gli fece un’espressione strana come per dire “Io so.”, ma non poteva sapere, non poteva nemmeno lontanamente immaginare quello che era appena successo. Ian intravide anche Mandy, fuori dalla stanza, che parlava con Mickey, il ragazzo sembrava irritato, ma si vedeva che tratteneva un sorriso.  
Il fatto che Mandy fosse arrivata con la sua famiglia non gli fece pensare a nulla in particolare, ma Lip continuava a lanciare occhiate nella sua direzione, e a quel punto fu il turno di Ian di guardarlo con un’espressione che diceva “Io so.”.  
Risultò che le sue impressioni erano giuste, perché pochi giorni dopo il fratello lo andò a trovare nella spoglia stanza di ospedale in cui lo avevano messo, e gli aveva raccontato di come lui e Mandy fossero finiti a letto insieme. Non era una notizia scioccante, si vedeva che la ragazza era interessata a suo fratello, e Ian dubitava che un ragazzo etero sarebbe stato in grado di resisterle.  
Ma le visite che aspettava con più impazienza erano quelle di Mickey. Il ragazzo si presentava quasi ogni giorno, quando sapeva che non avrebbe trovato nessuno, e passavano circa un’ora a parlare. Mickey diceva che non evitava i parenti di Ian perché era imbarazzato, ma perché non voleva dividere con nessuno il poco tempo che potevano passare insieme. Che fosse vero o meno, a Ian non importava, il ragazzo gli aveva finalmente dimostrato cosa provava, e questo gli bastava, decisamente. Spesso lo vedeva sorridere, prendeva la mano di Ian accarezzandola lentamente con il pollice, ma era sempre Mickey. Con le sue battute pungenti e i suoi modi di fare da ragazzo di strada, ed era il motivo per cui Ian lo amava.  
Non aveva avuto occasione di dirglielo, però, o almeno non fino a quando, una settimana dopo l’incidente, lo avevano lasciato tornare a casa. Quando tutti i fratelli di Ian erano usciti, Mickey era andato a casa sua, e avevano passato alcune ore a scherzare, il rosso non era ancora nelle condizioni di fare altro, e a Mickey sembrava andare bene. In un momento di silenzio, Ian si decise a parlare.  
-Sai, ho pensato spesso a quello che mi hai detto in ospedale, quel giorno.  
-Quale giorno?  
L’altro ragazzo sembrava leggermente imbarazzato, per quanto potesse sembrare imbarazzato un tipo come lui, e cercò di fare finta di nulla, senza successo.  
-Lo sai quale giorno, il giorno in cui mi sono svegliato, il giorno dell’incidente. Mi hai detto….beh mi hai detto che mi amavi.  
-Si, l’ho fatto.  
Ian non si aspettava un’ammissione in così poco tempo, ma in fondo non poteva di certo negare, erano entrambi lì.  
-E…perché l’hai fatto?  
-Perché avevo voglia di tacos, ovvio. Secondo te perché l’ho fatto, Gallagher?  
Mickey lo disse con una risata, perfettamente nel suo stile, ma praticamente gli stava ripetendo che lo amava. Ian non ne aveva parlato prima, tutte le volte che era andato a trovarlo, solamente perché aveva paura che il ragazzo avrebbe fatto finta di nulla o avrebbe dato la colpa agli antidolorifici che gli avevano dato, ma a quanto pare si sbagliava.  
-Sono giorni che volevo dirtelo..anche io provo lo stesso.  
Il sorriso di Mickey divenne meno provocatorio e si addolcì.  
-Lo so, ma io avevo bisogno di dirlo.  
Quella discussione a cuore aperto era durata circa dieci minuti, dopodiché Mickey tornò ad essere il ragazzo che distruggeva i vetri delle macchine delle persone che non sopportava con un piede di porco, ma a Ian andava bene così. Non voleva che cambiasse completamente per lui, non l’aveva mai voluto, aveva solo bisogno di una conferma, di una dimostrazione del fatto che non stava sprecando il suo tempo.  
Prima che Mickey tornasse a casa, Ian gli prese la mano, e il ragazzo lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
-Cosa?  
-Volevo solo sapere…siamo una coppia o no?  
Mickey lo baciò, fu un bacio lento e dolce, e poi gli rispose senza allontanarsi, e Ian senti il fiato sulle sue labbra.  
-Certo che lo siamo.


	2. What you and I have makes me free.

WHAT YOU AND I HAVE MAKES ME FREE

-MICKEY-  
Era strano come una semplice azione potesse portare enormi conseguenze, gli faceva venire in mente quella storia che diceva di come il battito delle ali di una farfalla potesse causare un tornado dall'altra parte del mondo. Ovviamente Mickey non credeva a quelle stronzate, ma doveva ammettere che non si aspettava che le azioni avessero tali conseguenze, non lui che era sempre stato abituato a prendere semplicemente quello che voleva senza guardare in faccia nessuno. Per lui le conseguenze non erano mai state importanti.

Ma ora, alla luce dei fatti accaduti nell'ultima settimana, doveva ammettere che forse si era sbagliato. Erano bastate tre parole dette al momento giusto per cambiare quasi completamente la sua vita, anzi non era nemmeno sicuro che il momento fosse stato importante. Solo ora si rendeva conto di come tutto dipendesse da lui: la sua felicità, la felicità del ragazzo che amava..

Già, ormai non poteva più negarlo, non dopo essere stato così esplicito in quella stanza d'ospedale. E in ogni caso non voleva più negarlo, almeno non con Ian. Non era pronto ad esporsi al mondo, ma era arrivato a capire che avrebbe fatto quasi qualsiasi cosa pur di rendere quel coglione di un Gallagher felice. Avrebbe perso la sua reputazione di duro insensibile? Forse, ma non gli importava.

La sensazione che aveva provato quando pensava che Ian sarebbe potuto morire era stata la cosa più brutta della sua vita. Una sensazione di vuoto, di freddo, come se tutta la felicità fosse sparita dal mondo. Cazzo, gli sembrava che un fottuto dissennatore fosse entrato in quella stanza per dargli il Bacio. Ma poi tutto era cambiato, un movimento, l'aprirsi dei suoi occhi, ed un sorriso che era stato come un Incanto Patronus aveva fatto sparire tutta la tristezza.

E non si era pentito nemmeno per un momento di aver detto a Ian che lo amava, perchè sapeva che ne era valsa la pena. Non era più costretto a far finta che non gli importasse, e sentiva come se un peso fosse scivolato via, liberandolo. Certo, all'inizio era stato imbarazzante. Aveva avuto paura che il ragazzo lo prendesse in giro per aver espresso i suoi sentimenti...sentimenti, era ancora strano pensare che ne avesse. Ma poi erano passati i giorni, e aveva capito che non era una cosa da Ian, e che era tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dall'inizio.

Era persino riuscito ad ammettere che loro due erano una coppia, chi ci avrebbe mai pensato? Mickey Milkovich che fa coppia fissa con Ian Gallagher, surreale. Ma avevano il loro angolo di pace, quando la casa di Ian era vuota, dove poter stare insieme per ore, senza doversi preoccupare continuamente. Non che Mickey non si preoccupasse più del giudizio della sua famiglia, anzi. Era terrorizzato dal fatto che suo padre potesse scoprirlo, ma non aveva senso nascondersi ed essere spaventato quando poteva godersi momenti come quello.

Era sdraiato sul letto di Ian, i capelli rossi del ragazzo gli solleticavano le labbra mentre la sua testa era appoggiata sul petto di Mickey. Dalla sua posizione non poteva vedere se gli occhi di Ian fossero aperti o chiusi, ma non gli importava, si sentiva completamente bene, come non gli capitava da tempo. Che si stesse rammollendo? Dichiarare il suo amore, stare abbracciato con il suo ragazzo, persino avere un ragazzo, non erano cose da lui. Mickey Milkovich era un duro, lo era sempre stato, sin da bambino quando rubava la merenda ai suoi compagni e dava fuoco ai loro vestiti.

Non poteva farci nulla, la sua famiglia lo aveva cresciuto così e tutti i Milkovich avevano un lato selvaggio. Non che i Gallagher fossero dei santi, Carl era sulla buona strada per diventare la sua copia sputata, la ragazzina era un piccolo genio del male, Lip vendeva i test per l'università, la maggiore..beh sicuramente anche lei aveva qualche difetto e il padre era un ubriacone cronico. Forse l'unico che si salvava era il bambino più piccolo, Leith, Lincoln, qualcosa del genere.

Quindi non si poteva dire che l'amore per Ian l'avesse portato sulla buona strada, diciamo soltanto che era passato da una strada sterrata ad un'altra in cui i sassi sono più piccoli.

I pensieri si rincorrevano nella sua mente e trovava rilassante passare l'indice sul braccio di Ian, disegnandogli spirali, poteva quasi addormentarsi, lo sentiva, quando il rosso parlò.

-Che cosa fai domani?

La sua voce era roca, come quella di qualcuno che si è appena svegliato o che non parla da tempo. Mickey alzò le spalle prima di rispondere.

-Niente come al solito. Cosa vuoi che faccia? Andrò a lavorare in quel cazzo di negozio e poi non farò niente.

Poteva quasi sentire il suono del sorriso di Ian.

-Andiamo da qualche parte?

Mickey inarcò le sopracciglia.

-Da qualche parte dove?

-Ovunque, un appuntamento.

Il ragazzo si schiarì leggermente la gola e Ian si tirò su, guardandolo confuso.

-Qualcosa non va?

-No ma..non è già questo un appuntamento?

-Stare chiusi in casa non è un appuntamento, Mickey, non se non facciamo altro da più di una settimana.

Sentiva come della tristezza nella sua voce, e si tirò su a sedere.

-Cazzo Ian, non ti va mai bene niente. Lo sai che non saremmo mai la famiglia felice che vuoi tu, perchè non ti accontenti di quello che abbiamo? Non ti basta?

Lo faceva incazzare il fatto che Ian sembrava non apprezzare tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui. Non era stata una cosa da niente dichiarare il suo amore, e lui già voleva di più.

-Non è vero! A me va bene quello che abbiamo, non ti sto chiedendo di fare coming out, pensavo solamente che sarebbe stato...bello fare qualcosa insieme.

L'espressione di Mickey si addolcì leggermente, in effetti anche lui era stanco di quelle pareti spoglie, ma non potevano andare in giro in centro e tenersi per mano come una coppietta mentre mangiavano un gelato.

-Lo sai che non possiamo...fare nulla fuori di qui.

-Già.. questa stanza è come il nostro posto sicuro, vero? Ma non ti piacerebbe trovarne uno solo nostro? Un posto in cui darci appuntamento, in cui non possono arrivare continuamente i miei fratelli...

Un sospiro prolungato uscì dalle labbra di Mickey.

-Mi piacerebbe, ma non è così semplice.

Ian si sedette con la schiena rivolta verso di lui.

-Lo so che tu non sei libero, ma potresti provare ad immaginare a come sarebbe?

Mickey gli si avvicinò, poggiando la testa sulla spalla del rosso, le labbra a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio.

-Io me lo immagino fin troppe volte, ma non posso fare la ragazzina, devo essere realista.

Si alzò e si diresse alla porta, tra poco sarebbero tornati i fratelli del rosso e non voleva dover rispondere a noiose domande. Era accanto allo stipite, quando si girò, richiamando la sua attenzione.

-E..Ian?

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, che aveva tenuto inchiodato al pavimento.

-Quello che io e te abbiamo mi rende libero.

Mickey se ne andò, conoscendo l'altro abbastanza da sapere che aveva sorriso, e che non lui non sarebbe riuscito a lasciare la casa.


	3. Fall to pieces.

FALL TO PIECES

-MANDY-  
Il risveglio di Mandy non fu dei migliori. Le sembrò di ricevere una gomitata sulle costole, e probabilmente era davvero così, ma nell’oscurità non riusciva a vedere abbastanza per accertarsene.  
-Ma che cazzo…?  
Allungò la mano per accendere la lampada posta sul comodino, e si riparò gli occhi per proteggerli dalla luce improvvisa. Quando si fu abituata alla luminosità, si guardò intorno, e vide Lip che cercava di infilarsi i pantaloni. La ragazza posò lo sguardo sull’orologio appeso alla parete e si puntellò sul gomito, stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
-Si può sapere che cosa diavolo stai facendo? Sono le quattro di mattina, non puoi rimetterti a dormire?  
Lip guardava il pavimento, probabilmente cercando la scarpa che gli mancava.  
-Te l’avevo detto che me ne dovevo andare presto, devo fare un esame per un ragazzo tra quattro ore.  
Mandy sollevò un sopracciglio, alzandosi in piedi e tirando fuori la scarpa di Lip da sotto il letto.  
-Se tu dormissi qui tra quattro ore saresti perfettamente riposato, lo sai?  
Il ragazzo allungò la mano per afferrare la scarpa, ma lei la allontanò, mettendola fuori dalla sua portata. Lip lasciò cadere il braccio lungo il fianco con uno sbuffo.  
-Cazzo Mandy, non fare la bambina. Ti ho già detto che non rimango qui a dormire, non siamo una coppia o stronzate varie.  
Lei gli spinse la scarpa contro il petto, poi afferrò la giacca del ragazzo e gliela porse.  
-Grazie per averlo chiarito, le prime venti volte che l’hai detto mi era sfuggito. Non preoccuparti, non ci tengo ad essere la ragazza di uno come te, mi sentirei più stupida di quando ci ho provato con Ian.  
Lip stava per replicare, ma Mandy non gliene diede il tempo, perché lo spinse fuori dalla stanza con un laconico “Buonanotte!”. Non le andava di sentire di nuovo le sue scuse, andava sempre così. Litigavano per qualcosa che lui aveva detto, lei se la prendeva, faceva la sostenuta, lui si scusava e lei ci cascava.  
Sembravano quasi una coppia sposata, con la differenza che loro non stavano nemmeno insieme. Ovviamente non era un problema, Mandy non aveva mai amato le relazioni, se non quelle occasionali, ma Lip le aveva fatto venire voglia di provare qualcosa di nuovo. Forse perché era lui ad essere diverso. Era come tutti gli altri ragazzi nel loro quartiere, strafottente, che viveva alla giornata, ma c’era di più in lui. Era intelligente, e non solo del tipo “Ti so calcolare i logaritmi in 0,5 secondi netti a mente”, ma era anche sveglio.  
Tranne quando si trattava di lei, evidentemente. Mandy non gli aveva mai chiesto di stare insieme, non si sarebbe mai abbassata a tanto con il rischio di sentirsi rispondere un no, le era bastata l’esperienza con Ian per capire che doveva andarci piano con i Gallagher. Non pensava che Lip fosse gay, decisamente non lo era, ma era sfuggente e quando stava con quella Karen gli andava bene che lei scopasse con altri. Non le sembrava un tipo da relazione.  
Ma gli aveva lanciato dei segnali, chiedendogli di restare a dormire, procurandogli dei clienti, accompagnandolo agli esami a volte. Non erano interventi espliciti, certo, ma da una come lei non ci si poteva aspettare di più, e molto probabilmente Lip non voleva di più. Mandy non era una ragazzina romantica, ma si era ritrovata a guardare in cagnesco le ragazze con cui Lip andava a letto, e più di una volta si era dovuta imporre di non bruciare loro la macchina.  
La ragazza si allontanò dalla porta e si buttò sul letto con un sospiro, rimanendo a fissare il soffitto bianco, finchè non si decise a spegnere la lampada, facendo sprofondare nuovamente la stanza nell’oscurità. Se sperava di dormire però sarebbe rimasta delusa, perché pochi minuti dopo sentì un rumore sordo, che la riscosse dal torpore. Accese la luce per scoprire l’origine del rumore e si accorse che proveniva dalla finestra, più precisamente da qualcuno che bussava sul vetro della finestra.  
Guardò confusa fuori, e dovette trattenere un sorriso quando vide che c’era Lip. Ci aveva messo meno del solito per scusarsi, stava migliorando, doveva riconoscerglielo. Aprì la finestra, cercando di non tradire le sue emozioni.  
-Che ci fai qui?  
Il ragazzo si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra e espirò il fumo.  
-Ho dimenticato una cosa.  
Lei scosse le spalle, magari si aspettava un bacio, ma non le sembrava una cosa da Lip.  
-Che cosa?  
-Il portafoglio, c’era il documento del ragazzo per cui devo fare l’esame  
Ovviamente. Cosa le era venuto in mente? Girò lo sguardo e vide il portafoglio sul pavimento, dove probabilmente c’erano stati i jeans del ragazzo, lo afferrò e glielo porse, senza dire una parola.  
-Non fare la stronza, Man. Lo sai che odio quando fai così, si può sapere cosa ti succede in questo periodo?  
Certo, la colpa era sua come al solito. Ma non era lei che continuava a incasinare la testa a Lip, era il contrario.  
-Non sto facendo la stronza. E’ solo che odio essere svegliata nel bel mezzo della notte. Forse se evitassimo di vederci potrei tornare a passare le notti dormendo.  
Non sapeva cosa sperava, magari voleva solamente che lui le rispondesse di no, che non potevano smettere di vedersi, ma ormai doveva conoscerlo. Lip alzò le spalle, buttando a terra la sigaretta e schiacciandola con la suola della scarpa.  
-Come ti pare. Buonanotte allora.  
Mentre lo guardava allontanarsi, Mandy chiuse la finestra e si girò, scaraventando a terra la lampada adagiata sul comodino. Voleva urlare, piangere magari, ma non poteva, non doveva.  
Mickey entrò nella sua stanza, e dalla sua espressione si vedeva che era incazzato.  
-Ma che cazzo sta succedendo? Pensi di riuscire a scopare con quel Gallagher senza svegliare tutta la casa?  
La ragazza si sedette sul letto, guardandolo in cagnesco, ma non riuscì nel suo intento, perché il fratello si sedette al suo fianco, guardandola confuso.  
-Che succede?  
Mandy lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso.  
-Non devi più preoccuparti, non corro più il rischio di svegliare nessuno.  
Non seppe in quale momento si ritrovò ad abbracciare Mickey, ma il fratello era l’unica cosa a cui si poteva aggrappare per evitare di cadere a pezzi.


	4. Who have I become?

WHO HAVE I BECOME?

-LIP-  
Il piede del ragazzo calciò un sassolino mentre camminava per le strade deserte. Erano circa le sei di mattina e camminava quasi da due ore, senza avere una vera e propria meta. Quando era uscito dalla casa dei Milkovich sapeva dove sarebbe dovuto andare, a casa a dormire, ma le sue gambe non volevano decidersi a quanto pareva. Tirò fuori una sigaretta, l’ennesima, e buttò a terra il pacchetto ormai vuoto, pensando che avrebbe dovuto rubarne uno il prima possibile, odiava stare senza fumare.  
Il sole appariva appena da sopra i tetti della città, e Lip pensò con sconforto che due ore dopo avrebbe dovuto sostenere un esame, e farlo al meglio, non poteva permettersi distrazioni quando si trattava dei clienti. Ma se non poteva allora perché la sua mente era da tutt’altra parte? Perché non era andato a dormire invece di vagare nella notte gelida? Casa sua poteva non essere perfetta, ma avevano appena trovato una caldaia quasi nuova, quindi quantomeno sarebbe potuto stare al caldo.  
Ma sarebbe stato troppo semplice, perché invece non stare seduto sotto i binari sopraelevati a farsi mille seghe mentali? Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo stava facendo, si era ripromesso che non sarebbe più successo, bastava un minimo di forza di volontà. Forza di volontà che evidentemente lui non aveva. Altrimenti non sarebbe scappato dalla casa di Mandy, anzi non ci sarebbe proprio stato.  
Era successo tutto appena due ore prima. Si era svegliato, e la flebile luce del lampione in strada che entrava dalla finestra bastava appena per fargli distinguere il profilo della figura di Mandy. La ragazza era girata verso di lui, e mentre dormiva sembrava così…tranquilla, così diversa dalla solita Mandy. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma la sua mano si era mossa prima del suo cervello. Aveva sfiorato appena con le dita la guancia della ragazza, aveva una pelle così liscia che sembrava di toccare la seta. Non aveva mai avuto occasione di toccarsi così, solitamente scopavano e basta, non c’erano baci dati senza una ragione, era solo sesso. Per carità, il sesso con Mandy era fantastico, ma accarezzandola così, a Lip venne voglia di poterlo fare sempre, e un sorriso involontario si disegnò sulle sue labbra.  
Fu in quel momento che si riscosse. Che diavolo stava facendo? Dopo la storia con Karen si era ripromesso che per lui le ragazze non sarebbero stato altro che una scopata, che non si sarebbe mai più affezionato in quel modo. Ed ora eccolo lì a fantasticare su bacetti e carezze, non era quello il suo piano. Con la poca forza di volontà che gli restava si alzò di colpo, dando per sbaglio una gomitata alla ragazza ancora addormentata, e iniziò a cercare i suoi vestiti.  
Quando Mandy gli disse che sarebbe potuto stare a dormire, la sua parte più debole stava quasi per rispondere di sì, tornando a dormire, ma non avrebbe ceduto. Era stato troppo duro, lo sapeva bene, e la ragazza non se lo meritava. Aveva davvero voluto baciarla quando era tornato a prendere il portafoglio, ma tutti i suoi propositi sarebbero andati in fumo se l’avesse fatto, doveva restare concentrato. Era rimasto concentrato persino quando Mandy gli aveva detto in poche parole che non si sarebbero più rivisti, che la loro storia, se così si poteva definire, era finita.  
Avrebbe voluto tranquillizzarla e dirle che la sua era solo paura, che non voleva impegnarsi per rimanere al sicuro, che non era perché lei non gli piaceva. Ma Mandy gli avrebbe dato del coglione, oppure gli aveva detto di stare tranquillo, che non sarebbe successo nulla.. e poi l’avrebbe deluso anche lei. Era stato meglio così, chiudere tutto prima che le cose si facessero serie, in questo modo sarebbe stato bene, sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Ma allora perché non si sentiva per niente bene? Perché gli sembrava di stare per vomitare e la testa gli pulsava? Magari aveva preso una qualche malattia quando era andato a trovare Ian in ospedale, ma dubitava che fosse davvero quello il motivo.  
La corrente dei suoi pensieri lo trascinò per ore, e quando furono quasi le otto, trovò a stento la forza per alzarsi, stanco morto, e di andare a fare il suo lavoro. Le lettere sull’esame si confondevano tra loro, e l’unica cosa che Lip riusciva a pensare era che, una volta che avesse finito, sarebbe potuto finalmente andare a dormire, sperando di riuscirci. Quando uscì dall’aula era piuttosto sicuro di non aver raggiunto il punteggio richiesto dal suo cliente, ma ci avrebbe pensato in seguito.  
Inutile dire che, nonostante la sua stanchezza e le ore di sonno perse, non riuscì ad addormentarsi una volta tornato a casa, e rimase a fissare il soffitto con sguardo vacuo, finchè una voce non lo riportò in sé.  
-Si può sapere cos’hai?  
Lip voltò leggermente la testa per guardare Ian, che aveva un’espressione confusa e preoccupata,  
-Che stai dicendo? Non ho niente!  
Cercò di sorridere, ma era piuttosto sicuro che gli fosse uscita una smorfia.  
-Certo, come no. Stai lì con quell’espressione da deficiente da più di mezz’ora, non ti vedevo così dai tempi di Karen…  
Ian sembrò colto da un’illuminazione.  
-E’ una ragazza, vero? ..E’ Mandy?  
Era incredibile come il fratello lo capisse, a volte lo faceva meglio di quanto si capisse lui stesso.  
-Era Mandy, ora non c’è più il problema.  
-Il tuo tono di voce è eloquente. Lip, so che hai paura per i tuoi... trascorsi, ma se non rischi qualcosa non otterrai mai nulla, fattelo dire da uno che sa di cosa sta parlando.  
La relazione del fratello con Mickey Milcovich confondeva ancora Lip, non riusciva a capire cosa ci trovasse Ian in quel tipo. Ma a quanto diceva, Mickey era cambiato, e lui sperava solo che non avrebbe fatto soffrire nuovamente suo fratello, altrimenti se la sarebbe vista con lui. Ian poteva avere ragione però, magari stare bene in quel momento avrebbe giustificato una sofferenza futura.  
-Hai ragione, che cazzo, sono un Gallagher.  
Scese dal letto con un salto e abbracciò il fratello.  
-Forse l’incidente ti ha reso più saggio sai?  
Corse fuori dalla stanza, sentendo Ian gridargli dietro qualcosa del tipo ‘lo sono sempre stato’ con una risata. Non ci mise molto ad arrivare a casa di Mandy, ancora non sapeva cosa le avrebbe detto, ma era sicuro che le parole gli sarebbero uscite una volta lì.  
Bussò e attese per alcuni secondi e, quando la porta si aprì, sorrise. Il sorriso gli si smorzò quando vide Mickey dietro la porta, con uno sguardo che divenne di fuoco vedendolo.  
-Che cazzo ci fai tu qui?  
Lip sollevò un sopracciglio, che diavolo voleva?  
-Sono qui per vedere Mandy, non te.  
Mickey gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spinse via energicamente.  
-Se provi ad avvicinarti ancora a mia sorella io ti ammazzo, chiaro Gallagher?  
La porta si richiuse prima che Lip potesse replicare, e ci mise qualche secondo per capire che Mickey doveva sapere come aveva trattato sua sorella. Si era comportato esattamente come avrebbe fatto lui per difendere Ian, e di colpo si rese conto di capire perfettamente Mickey. Capì di essere diventato tutto quello che odiava, tutto quello che stava cercando disperatamente di evitare.


	5. They can't stand between us

THEY CAN'T STAND BETWEEN US

-IAN-

Dire che andare a lavoro gli fosse mancato, sarebbe stata un’esagerazione. Gli era dispiaciuto di più dover sospendere il suo addestramento a causa dell’incidente, e avrebbe potuto riprenderlo solo una settimana dopo. L’unica cosa positiva di riprendere a lavorare sarebbe stato il poter vedere Mickey tutti i giorni. Tecnicamente si vedevano già tutti i giorni, ma il ragazzo andava a casa sua solo quando non c’era nessuno, quindi stavano continuamente con l’ansia che qualcuno potesse rientrare, e nel negozio quasi costantemente vuoto quel pericolo non persisteva.

Quando arrivò al negozio non c’era nessuno, quindi si mise a sistemare gli scaffali, girando le lattine in modo che si vedesse l’etichetta, poi prese una rivista e si sedette alla cassa, sfogliandola. Mezz’ora dopo, in elegante ritardo, Mickey aprì la porta e fece il suo ingresso, spalancando gli occhi quando lo vide.  
-Che diavolo ci fai qui?

Ian inclinò leggermente la testa e mise un finto broncio.

-Pensavo che saresti stato felice di vedermi.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa mentre si avvicinava al bancone.

-Non ho detto questo, ma non dovresti essere ancora a casa?

Per tutta risposta Ian scrollò le spalle e gli rivolse un sorriso.

-Volevo farti una sorpresa, direi che ci sono riuscito.

Mickey emise uno sbuffo e afferrò un pacchetto di patatine dallo scaffale e, vedendo lo sguardo severo del rosso, tirò fuori dei soldi dalla tasca e glieli porse.  
-Lo pago, tranquillo, non c’è bisogno che mi fulmini.

Ian puntellò i gomiti sul bancone e rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato all’altro, vedendo le sue occhiaie e la sua espressione corrucciata.

-Che succede? Mi sembri strano.

Mickey lo guardò e sembrava indeciso se dirgli quello che voleva o meno, ma l’occhiata che gli lanciò il ragazzo lo convinse.

-Se proprio vuoi saperlo, è colpa di tuo fratello. Ha fatto lo stronzo con Mandy e poi ha avuto anche la faccia tosta di presentarsi di nuovo a casa nostra poco fa, ecco perché sono arrivato in ritardo.

Ovviamente Lip doveva aver fatto lo stronzo apposta per allontanarla, ma l’affetto per la sua migliore amica e per Mickey combatteva contro quello per suo fratello. Non poteva giustificarlo pienamente, ma nemmeno accusarlo, si trovava nella situazione più scomoda possibile.

-Mick, non voglio trovare scusanti del cazzo, ma Lip aveva un motivo per farlo. Da quando Karen l’ha trattato come una merda non vuole rischiare di rimanerci di nuovo male, questo non vuol dire che non mi dispiaccia per Mandy, non se lo merita. Sta bene?

Negli occhi di Mickey passarono diverse emozioni: rabbia, sorpresa, preoccupazione.

-Ma che cazzo stai dicendo? Che siccome non vuole stare male lui, deve far stare male mia sorella? Devo ricordarti che cosa succede a chi ferisce Mandy?

Ian se lo ricordava fin troppo bene, ma non poteva essere pienamente dispiaciuto, in fondo era così che lui e Mickey avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi, anche se all’inizio non era propriamente un rapporto il loro. Ripensava a quei giorni in cui si godeva ogni momento come se fosse l’ultimo, con la costante paura che Mickey potesse decidere di non vederlo più. Non che l’incidente avesse migliorato di molto le sue aspettative, anzi ora era sempre più convinto che sfruttare ogni momento disponibile fosse la cosa migliore, non potevi mai sapere cosa sarebbe successo.

-Lo so, lo so, ma lui non voleva farla stare male, te lo posso assicurare! Potresti evitare di corrergli dietro con una mazza da baseball?  
Mickey sbuffò.

-L’unico motivo per cui non l’ho già fatto è che quello stronzo è tuo fratello. Ma se si avvicina ancora a Mandy se ne pentirà.

Anche se quella del ragazzo era chiaramente una minaccia, Ian non potè impedirsi di sorridere, e questo non sfuggì a Mickey.

-Che cazzo stai facendo? Hai sentito cos’ho detto?

Aveva un sopracciglio sollevato, e guardava il rosso come se fosse impazzito.

-Si, certo che ho sentito. Davvero non gli hai ancora spaccato la faccia solo per me?

Sembrava una ragazzina, se ne rendeva conto, ma cosa ci poteva fare? Per lui era ancora strano vedere il riguardo che Mickey aveva nei suoi confronti, e probabilmente non si sarebbe mai abituato, e non voleva nemmeno farlo. Da parte sua, il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-E’ tutto quello che hai capito?

-E come mai ti importa che sia mio fratello?

Ian sapeva di provocarlo in quel modo, una volta, quando non era sicuro di niente, non si sarebbe mai osato, ma ora che sapeva quello che l’altro ragazzo provava un senso di soddisfazione nel farlo. Mickey lo stava guardando male, ma poco dopo un mezzo sorriso fece capolino sulle sue labbra, come se non fosse stato in grado di controllarlo.

-Non ti darò la soddisfazione di rispondere a questa domanda.

Il rosso fece il giro del bancone e sollevò le spalle, mentre superava Mickey e afferrava uno scatolone da terra.

-Come vuoi.

L’altro sbuffò e lo raggiunse, afferrando la scatola e posandola sul ripiano. Ian avrebbe benissimo potuto portarla, non era così pesante, e probabilmente Mickey lo sapeva, ma il gesto in sé strappò al ragazzo un sorriso. Sorriso che si allargò ulteriormente quando Mickey, mentre metteva a posto delle confezioni di cereali, gli rispose.

-Mi importa perché non voglio creare motivi per litigare, visto che tu sei una testa di cazzo suscettibile.

Ian gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla con un sorriso, e sapeva che anche Mickey stava sorridendo, anche se era girato di schiena e non poteva vederlo. Poi però un pensiero gli passò per la mente e lo fece girare, in modo da guardarlo in faccia.

-Pensi che i problemi tra Lip e Mandy potrebbero mettersi tra di noi?

Usare la parola ‘noi’ gli suscitava una strana emozione, sentiva come se qualcosa finalmente li accomunasse, come se quella semplice parola potesse essere una colla che li univa indissolubilmente. Dicendo ‘noi’ non stava parlando di Ian e Mickey, parlava di loro due insieme, di..Gallavich. Aveva pensato a quel nomignolo per descrivere la sua relazione con l’altro ragazzo, ma non avrebbe mai osato dirlo a Mickey, sicuramente l’avrebbe preso in giro per tutta la vita.

Il ragazzo guardò Ian, probabilmente pensando alla sua domanda, poi gli posò una mano sulla guancia, come per tranquillizzarlo e tranquillizzare sé stesso.

-Non glielo permetteremo, okay?

Era tutto quello che serviva a Ian per sorridere.


	6. He's back

HE'S BACK

-MICKEY-

Mickey Milkovich era cambiato, decisamente. Non andava più in giro con i suoi fratelli ad estorcere soldi o a picchiare la gente per regolare conti, trovava sempre delle scuse per dar loro buca, e spesso la scusa era il fatto che dovesse andare a lavoro. Ed era in parte vero, andare a lavoro voleva dire andare da Ian, e Ian era il motivo per cui lui non era più la stessa persona di un paio di mesi prima. Ma era davvero così? Non credeva di essere cambiato da un giorno all’altro, quello era stato solamente il momento in cui se n’era accorto pienamente, ma la vicinanza del ragazzo Gallagher l’aveva reso una persona diversa, una persona migliore, giorno dopo giorno.

Quella mattina, anzi quel pomeriggio dato che erano quasi le tre, Shane entrò nella sua stanza correndo, gettandosi sul letto di Mickey e tirando il fratello fuori dalle coperte.

-Alzati, Mick! Dai cazzo non stare a perdere tempo!

Mickey era già pronto a prenderlo a pugni, ancor prima di sapere per quale cazzata fosse stato tirato giù dal letto, ma se gli avesse spaccato il naso non ci avrebbe guadagnato nulla oltre ad un pavimento sporco di sangue, quindi si trattenne. Non esitò però a dargli una spinta, allontanandolo, e a guardarlo storto.

-Si può sapere qual è il tuo fottuto problema? Ti ho già detto che io non ci vengo a picchiare Toby Fertes, siete in due, arrangiatevi.

Spostò gli occhi sull’orologio appeso alla parete.

-E poi tra poco devo andare a lavoro, non ho tempo per le vostre stronzate.

Shane si mise davanti a lui, impedendogli di uscire dalla stanza, e quando Mickey alzò gli occhi al cielo si decise finalmente a parlare.

-Non è una delle solite cose! Ti sei dimenticato che giorno è oggi? Dobbiamo andare a prendere il nostro vecchio!

Per fortuna il colorito di Mickey era chiaro di natura, quindi non si notò il suo volto sbiancare. Si era completamente dimenticato che il padre sarebbe uscito di prigione quel giorno, ma come aveva potuto? Un mese prima il pensiero lo terrorizzava, ma cercava di non pensarci perché mancava ancora del tempo, aveva ancora del tempo per stare con Ian. Ma poi c’era stato l’incidente, e tra una settimana in ospedale e quasi tre di convalescenza a casa, il tempo era volato e a lui sembrava di non aver sfruttato ogni secondo con Ian come avrebbe voluto.

Certo, la loro relazione non era alla luce del sole, ma era una cosa completamente diversa. Sapeva che se uno dei suoi fratelli l’avesse scoperto, lui avrebbe potuto minacciarlo, e avrebbe comunque avuto il suo rispetto. Se l’avessero saputo all’Alibi lui si sarebbe fatto valere e avrebbe riacquistato in breve tempo il suo posto nella società. Ma se l’avesse saputo suo padre…non voleva nemmeno pensarci. Non c’erano molte cose di cui Mickey aveva paura, dei sentimenti forse, ma il padre era sicuramente in cima alla lista.

Terry Milkovich aveva collezionato più condanne di chiunque nel raggio di miglia, e considerando il quartiere in cui vivevano era un bel record. Sin da piccolo, Mickey aveva imparato a temere il padre, cercando di evitare di farlo arrabbiare, perché sapeva quanto erano dure le sue punizioni. Sapeva, quindi, che se avesse scoperto di lui e Ian, la sua vita sarebbe pressoché finita.

Si accorse che Shane stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, così scosse leggermente la testa.

-E quindi? Hai bisogno della balia per andarlo a prendere?

Il fratello lo guardò stupefatto.

-Ma sei scemo? Non ti ricordi che ci ha detto che saremmo dovuti andare a prenderlo tutti insieme? Jamie è già pronto. Vestiti, forza!

Con uno sbuffò spinse Shane fuori dalla stanza.

-Va bene, va bene, dammi un minuto.

Chiuse la porta e ci si appoggiò, scivolando a terra con un profondo sospiro. Si stropicciò gli occhi, sussurrando

-Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

Non potè stare chiuso lì dentro a lungo, perché dopo pochi minuti i suoi fratelli bussarono nuovamente alla sua porta, esortandolo ad uscire.  
Mantenne il più assoluto silenzio per tutta la durata del viaggio, ascoltando Shane e Jamie ridere e scherzare tra di loro, poi sentì di dover dire qualcosa, quindi sperò la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

-Si può sapere perché diavolo Mandy non è venuta con noi?

Shane girò la testa verso di lui dal sedile del passeggero.

-Non è voluta uscire dalla sua stanza, dice di stare male.

Mickey sollevò un sopracciglio, ma il fratello non lo vide perché stava nuovamente guardando la strada. Se Mandy stava davvero male lui era una giraffa, e non gli sembrava di essersi improvvisamente coperto di macchie. Probabilmente era ancora depressa per colpa di Lip Gallagher, all’inizio avrebbe voluto spaccare la faccia al ragazzo, ma ora erano passati giorni, e Mandy doveva darsi una mossa e rifarsi una vita al più presto.

Una volta arrivati all’uscita della prigione, a Mickey iniziarono a venire i sudori freddi, e quando i suoi capelli bianchi e il suo volto uscirono dalla porta, riuscì a stento a trattenere il tremore. Si odiò per come si stava comportando, ma in fondo che cos’aveva da temere? Terry non sapeva assolutamente nulla della sua relazione con il Gallagher, e non c’era modo che potesse scoprirla, quindi poteva stare tranquillo. Avrebbe dovuto solo stare più attento.

-Ecco i miei ragazzi! Allora, vanno bene gli affari? E il quartiere è ancora pieno di frocetti?

Eccolo lì, Terry Milkovich in tutto il suo splendore.

Mickey non andò a lavoro fino a due ore dopo, e Ian gli venne incontro con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

-Si può sapere dove sei stato? Potevi almeno avvisare!

Il Milkovich lo superò senza quasi guardarlo in faccia, e Ian notò che qualcosa non andava.

-Mick? Che succede?

-…ato

Fu appena un sussurro, e Ian non capì cos’avesse detto. Si piazzò davanti a lui e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, scuotendole leggermente per richiamare la sua attenzione.

-Cos’hai detto? Non ti sento se parli a bassa voce!

Mickey alzò lo sguardo, che rimase vacuo.

-Mio padre è tornato.


	7. I should give up on you

I SHOULD GIVE UP ON YOU

-MANDY-

Erano giorni che quasi non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Avrebbe voluto prendersi a pugni da sola, come faceva ad essere così stupida? Probabilmente Lip l’aveva presa solo per una puttana, ma lei non era Karen Jackson, non lo sarebbe mai stata. Non era cambiata radicalmente dopo che il padre l’aveva umiliata, Mandy era sempre stata esattamente com’era in quel momento. Beh, probabilmente meno depressa, ma comunque il punto era che come poteva pretendere che Lip vedesse qualcosa di più in lei, se era la prima a non vedere altro se non una ragazza arrabbiata?

Le veniva da ridere a pensare che il suo problema maggiore era un ragazzo. Non lo schifo di quartiere in cui viveva, non la sua famiglia allo sbaraglio, non i suoi pessimi voti, no. Uno stupido ragazzo, quanto era caduta in basso.

I suoi fratelli erano usciti per andare a prendere suo padre, che quel giorno sarebbe uscito di prigione, ma lei aveva rifilato una scusa per non doverli accompagnare. La sua vita era più semplice quando Terry non c’era, ma doveva ammettere di avere addosso meno pressione rispetto ai suoi fratelli, che dovevano sempre fare il possibile per non deludere le aspettative del padre. Mandy tirava semplicemente fuori il fatto di non avere una figura femminile come riferimento, e lui allentava la presa, anche se non sempre era così semplice.

Vide dalla finestra la macchina con Iggy, Joey e Mickey allontanarsi accelerando, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. I suoi fratelli non erano di certo dei geni, anzi Iggy e Joey avevano un quoziente intellettivo pari a zero, ma la conoscevano bene, e sapevano sempre quando qualcosa non andava. Mickey era l’unico a conoscere il vero motivo del suo strano comportamento, ma dopo un paio di giorni aveva smesso di preoccuparsi, e le sembrava strano che non fosse già andato a cercare Lip con una mazza da baseball.

Si ricordava bene che, quando gli aveva detto che Ian aveva provato a violentarla, lui era scattato immediatamente per proteggerla. Certo, non era proprio la stessa cosa, ma era raro che Mickey Milkovich facesse minacce a vuoto, e non riusciva davvero a capire il perché. Probabilmente capiva quanto lei tenesse a Lip e non voleva farla soffrire ulteriormente mandandolo all’ospedale, era l’unica spiegazione plausibile.

Mandy uscì dalla stanza, prese un pacchetto di sigarette che qualcuno aveva dimenticato sul tavolo della cucina e ne tirò fuori una. Mentre l’accendeva pensava che avrebbe dovuto darsi una mossa, fare qualcosa per riprendersi, anche solo per non darla vinta a quel coglione di Lip, così prese la borsa e uscì di casa, senza sapere dove sarebbe andata. Prese la direzione opposta a quella della casa dei Gallagher, tanto per non rischiare di imbattersi in Lip, anche se l’unica persona con cui le andava davvero di parlare era proprio suo fratello Ian.

Sapeva che il ragazzo era tornato a lavorare da pochi giorni, e solitamente toccava a lui aprire, ecco perché Mickey poteva permettersi di arrivare sempre tardi. Quando aprì la porta del negozio, lo individuò immediatamente dietro la cassa, e gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

-Ciao! E’ un secolo che non ci vediamo!

Lo sguardo del ragazzo si ricoprì di una patina di preoccupazione mentre la guardava, e Mandy capì che qualcuno gli aveva parlato di quello che era successo. Doveva essere stato Lip, perché che lei sapesse Ian e Mickey non erano mai andati troppo d’accordo, quindi non c’era ragione per cui il fratello dovesse parlare di lei con lui.

-Hey Mandy… tutto okay?

Mandy roteò gli occhi mentre sospirava.

-Quel coglione di tuo fratello ti ha detto cos’è successo ed ora sei preoccupato per me, vero?

C’era da ammettere che la sincerità di Ian era disarmante.

-Già. Allora, stai meglio?

Lei scosse le spalle.

-Meglio, sì. Alla fine tuo fratello è solo un coglione, mi riprenderò in fretta.

Accennò un sorriso.

-Bene, meno male. Però se devo essere onesto…

-Cosa?

-Beh, non mi uccidere, ma pensavo che avresti capito.. Non lo sto giustificando, ma sapere che fa lo stronzo per un motivo non cambia niente?

Mandy lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

-Ma cosa stai dicendo?

-In che senso? Non è venuto a parlarti l’altro giorno?

-Non lo vedo da giorni, e l’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato mi ha detto che per lui sarebbe andato bene non vederci più.

Ian sembrava confuso.

-A me sembrava piuttosto convinto quando è uscito di casa per venire da te. Dubito che abbia cambiato idea per strada.

La ragazza non capiva. Sicuramente non era venuto da lei a dirle nulla. Ma, pensandoci bene, aveva sentito Mickey urlare contro qualcuno il pomeriggio della ‘rottura’, e dopo il fratello le aveva detto che erano solo dei testimoni di Geova, ma aveva una strana luce negli occhi. E se fosse stato Lip? E se fosse venuto da lei per scusarsi ma non ne avesse avuto occasione?

-Evidentemente Mickey deve averlo mandato via, in effetti quando è venuto a lavoro era piuttosto incazzato e mi ha detto che Lip era passato, ma pensavo che ti avesse parlato.

A Mandy piaceva che il fratello la difendesse, non che lei ne avesse bisogno, ma la faceva sentire protetta. In quell’occasione, però, avrebbe voluto che si fosse trattenuto. Sapere che Lip era venuto da lei per dirle qualcosa, anche se non sapeva cosa, le metteva in agitazione lo stomaco.

-E cosa voleva dirmi?

Ian fece un mezzo sorriso.

-Non spetta a me dirtelo, chiedilo a lui.

Gli fece il dito medio e un sorriso mentre usciva, ma come poteva presentarsi a casa di Lip? Che cosa gli avrebbe detto? Probabilmente si era già trovato qualcun’altra con cui scopare, e quindi non sarebbe nemmeno stato a casa.

Tutte queste domande nella sua testa si interruppero quando, girato l’angolo, vide proprio Lip che veniva dalla sua parte. Si stava accendendo una sigaretta, quindi non l’aveva ancora vista, e lei si avvicinò, indecisa su cosa dire.

-Hey.

‘Oh, fantastico, che frase ad effetto. Complimenti Mandy!’. Lip alzò la testa e quando la vide, il suo volto si aprì in un sorriso.

-Ciao Man, tutto ok?

Lui non poteva sapere che lei era a conoscenza delle sue intenzioni, quindi probabilmente Mandy avrebbe trovato quella gentilezza fuori luogo, se solo non avesse avuto voglia di conoscere quello che il Gallagher aveva da dire.

-Si, tutto bene. Sono appena passata a salutare Ian, e lui mi ha detto che mi dovevi parlare.

Il ragazzo parve molto concentrato sulla sua sigaretta.

-Ti ha detto che cosa dovevo dirti?

-No, ha detto solo che lo dovevi fare tu.

Lip sollevò le spalle e sembrò pensarci per qualche secondo.

-Volevo solo dirti che hai dimenticato una scatola di preservativi a casa mia. Sai, è nuova, quindi immagina vo che la rivolessi.

Dire che Mandy era stupefatta sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Era inutile aspettarsi qualcosa da uno come lui, avrebbe dovuto capirlo tempo prima. E anche se Ian aveva detto che voleva scusarsi, evidentemente ci aveva ripensato, quindi tutte le sue buone intenzioni di qualche giorno prima potevano andare a farsi fottere.

-No, puoi tenertela. Usala pure per scopare con chi ti pare, magari chiedo a Mickey se Angie è disponibile questo weekend.

Probabilmente il suo sguardo di disprezzo lasciava poco all’immaginazione, ma non le importava. Non le importava più.

O almeno così diceva a se stessa mente girava i tacchi e si allontanava di Lip Gallagher.


	8. I screwed up.

I SCREWED UP

-LIP-

Non era stata una grande idea quella di rimanere alzato fino alle 7 di quella mattina. Nonostante fosse arrivato ormai a quota cinque caffè, la notte passata insonne iniziava a farsi sentire. Non si era mai impegnato così tanto per un esame, e non era tanto perché l’esame fosse particolarmente difficile, piuttosto perché erano giorni che non riusciva a concentrarsi.

Gli capitava di leggere la stessa frase dieci volte, senza riuscire a capirne il significato, ed era una cosa che lo faceva incazzare da morire. Dalla sua concentrazione dipendeva la sua famiglia, non poteva permettersi che si spargesse la voce del fatto che lui non riusciva più a fare gli esami.  
Alle sette si era finalmente deciso ad andare a letto, ma doveva immaginare che non sarebbe stato così semplice. L’ansia di non aver studiato abbastanza, di deludere il suo cliente, lo attanagliava, e continuava a rigirarsi tra le coperte.

La casa era immersa nel silenzio. I suoi fratelli erano a scuola, Fiona a lavoro e Liam da Veronica, e Lip non si era mai sentito così solo. Gli mancava il chiasso provocato dalle urla di Carl e Debbie, dalle ante che sbattevano e dal campanello che suonava perché qualcuno veniva a riportare Frank, e non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe successo.

Il suo sguardo raggiunse l’orologio appeso alla parete, e alzò gli occhi al cielo vedendo che era appena passata l’una. In fondo era riuscito a dormire per qualche ora, e quella sera avrebbe cercato di mettersi a letto presto, per evitare di ritrovarsi in quella stessa situazione la mattina dopo, quando avrebbe dovuto sostenere un esame per Kyle Landon.

Mise nel lavandino la tazza vuota, quel giorno toccava a Debbie lavare i piatti, e si fece una doccia, sperando che servisse a renderlo più vigile. Sotto il getto d’acqua, inizialmente ghiacciato, sperava che scivolassero via tutti i suoi problemi, sperava che una volta aperti gli occhi si sarebbe ritrovato a vivere la sua vita esattamente come aveva sempre voluto.

Ma, per quanto potesse desiderarlo, le cose non funzionavano così, almeno non per lui. Pensò che, piuttosto che rimanere con le mani in mano, tanto valeva uscire e andare a trovare Ian. Si sarebbe fatto offrire una birra, e avrebbe potuto passare un po’ il tempo, in fondo Ian era l’unica persona con cui fosse completamente onesto, e a volte non lo era nemmeno con sé stesso.

Mentre usciva di casa si accese una sigaretta, e camminò lentamente, guardandosi intorno. Non che ci fosse molto da guardare, ormai conosceva a memoria quel quartiere, e non c’era nulla che meritasse attenzione, ma non aveva nessuna fretta di arrivare. Non aveva ancora detto a Ian com’erano andate le cose quando era tornato a casa di Mandy per parlarle, giorni prima, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito. Da una parte provava una grande sensazione di fastidio nei confronti di Mickey, ma dall’altra non poteva davvero biasimarlo, e non aveva idea di quale sarebbe stata la posizione di Ian.

Gli mancavano poco più di cento metri per arrivare al negozio, così si accese un’altra sigaretta, ma una voce familiare lo fece sussultare. Sollevò lo sguardo e si trovò di fronte Mandy, come se qualcuno gli avesse letto nel pensiero, e senza volerlo le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso. Lei lo salutò come se niente fosse, così lui pensò che forse non era più arrabbiata, che magari non lo era mai stata, e le rispose come avrebbe fatto giorni prima. Cercò di non pensare al fatto che, se era tutto a posto tra loro, voleva dire che a Mandy non importava davvero quello che era successo, che non le importava davvero di lui.

Ma poi lei menzionò quello che Lip voleva dirle giorni prima, e il ragazzo maledì mentalmente Ian. Certo, probabilmente era quello il motivo per cui Mandy era così ben disposta nei suoi confronti, e vedere un sorriso sul volto della ragazza agitava stranamente Lip. Stava per dirle tutto, per parlarle delle sue preoccupazioni, per dirle quanto gli dispiacesse, per dirle quanto gli importava, ma un ricordo si fece strada nella sua mente.

Il ricordo di Mickey, che gli diceva di andarsene, il ricordo di quando aveva capito di aver fatto soffrire Mandy. Non poteva e non voleva permettere che succedesse ancora, ed era terrorizzato che le cose sarebbero potute finire tragicamente tra di loro, ancora peggio che con Karen. Così sollevò le spalle e le disse la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, cercando di non pensare a quanto lo sguardo deluso di Mandy stesse spezzando qualcosa in lui.

L’unica cosa che voleva era prenderla tra le braccia e dirle che non era vero, che stava scherzando, che era venuto a casa sua per dirle che lei era una per cui valeva la pena impegnarsi seriamente. Ma la ragazza trasformò il suo sguardo di delusione in uno di disprezzo, e si allontanò con un’affermazione tagliente. Lip non replicò, sapeva di meritarselo, sapeva di meritare di peggio. Non si girò nemmeno a guardarla andarsene, perché sapeva che se l’avesse fatto non avrebbe resistito, e l’avrebbe raggiunta, l’avrebbe bloccata, l’avrebbe baciata.

Lo tratteneva solamente il fatto che, anche se entrambi soffrivano in quel momento, si sarebbero risparmiati una sofferenza futura, ma aveva come l’impressione che avrebbe potuto sopportare qualsiasi sofferenza pur di stare con Mandy. Solo il fatto di non stare con Mandy era una sofferenza.

Ricominciò a camminare con passo sostenuto, ed entrò nel negozio, sbattendo la porta, e sedendosi sul bancone. Ian lo guardava con un sopracciglio sollevato, e non ebbe bisogno di chiedere nulla, Lip sapeva esattamente che cosa stava per chiedere, e non aveva intenzione di tenerglielo nascosto. Inoltre probabilmente l’aveva già intuito, visto che Mandy con ogni probabilità era andata a trovarlo prima di lui, e non era difficile immaginare che si fossero incontrati.

Lip si prese il viso tra le mani, stropicciandosi gli occhi e sospirando pesantemente. Sperava che parlarne avrebbe alleviato il peso nel suo cuore, ma sapeva che non sarebbe successo, l’unica persona che poteva farlo in quel momento lo odiava.

-Ho fatto una cazzata, Ian. Ho incasinato tutto.


	9. Not a fairytale.

NOT A FAIRYTALE

-IAN-

Non si poteva dire che quella era stata una giornata tranquilla. Sembrava che tutti avessero bisogno di lui per sfogarsi, e a Ian era più che disponibile per le persone a cui teneva. Non aveva aperto da nemmeno dieci minuti, quando Mandy era entrata nel negozio, e il ragazzo aveva intuito immediatamente perché. Lei non andava quasi mai a trovarlo, solitamente era Ian che andava a casa sua, anche se a volte era più che altro una scusa per vedere Mickey, oppure si trovavano in giro. Quindi l’unico motivo per cui la sua migliore amica sarebbe dovuta andare da lui era per parlare di qualcosa, e in quei giorni l’argomento poteva essere solo Lip.

Sperava di aver fatto la cosa giusta dicendole che Lip le voleva parlare, voleva chiarire, ma non poteva esserne sicuro. Se anche Mickey lo aveva mandato via, Lip non era tipo da arrendersi per così poco, e sarebbe sicuramente tornato alla prima occasione. Non ci aveva più parlato molto da quel giorno, quindi non aveva avuto modo di chiedergli com’era andata, ma lui non aveva minimamente accennato al fatto che non era andata per niente.

E poi, pochi minuti dopo che Mandy era uscita, tutta sorridente, Lip aveva preso il suo posto nel negozio, ma il suo stato d’animo non faceva presagire nulla di buono. Infatti, le sue prime parole furono ‘Ho fatto una cazzata’. Ian resistette all’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo, e fece il giro del bancone per mettersi di fronte al fratello.

-Che è successo?

L’altro non rispondeva, ma sembrava che avesse voglia di sputare un fiume di parole, così Ian lo incoraggiò.

-Mandy?

Lip sollevò lo sguardo, puntando i suoi occhi in quelli del fratello, poi scosse leggermente la testa.

-Non posso farlo, Ian. Non posso trascinare anche lei nel casino che è la mia vita.

Ian accennò un sorriso, e poggiò la mano sulla spalla di Lip, inclinando il viso.

-Sai di chi stai parlando? E’ Mandy Milkovich, pensi che la sua vita non sia incasinata? Con i fratelli che ha, è stata temprata dalla nascita.

Il fratello sbuffò, e sollevò leggermente l’angolo delle labbra.

-E tu ne sai qualcosa dei fratelli Milkovich, vero? O almeno di uno di loro…

Ian gli diede un pugno amichevole e poi risero insieme. Sembrava quasi strano, ridere così, liberamente, come se i problemi fossero spariti del tutto. Il rosso era fermamente convinto che ci fosse qualcosa contro di loro. Quando la vita amorosa di Ian faceva schifo, Lip si trovava bene con Karen, poi le cose si erano letteralmente invertite, e lui non se la sentiva nemmeno di parlare della sua relazione con Mickey, perché gli sembrava di sbatterla in faccia al fratello.  
Gli andava bene la cosa, ma c’erano momenti in cui scoppiava letteralmente di felicità e non voleva altro che raccontare tutto a Lip, ma seriamente, come poteva farlo? Ian voleva davvero che le cose tra il fratello e Mandy funzionassero e, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo, si immaginava di fare un’uscita tutti e quattro insieme. Certo, forse prima Mickey avrebbe dovuto dire a sua sorella di essere gay, ma erano dettagli.

Lip tornò quasi subito serio, come se si fosse pentito di essersi lasciato andare.

-Comunque.. io ci tengo davvero a Mandy, e non voglio farla stare male. Quindi è meglio se lascio che mi dimentichi, giusto?

Il rosso lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio.

-Hai davvero bisogno che io risponda a questa domanda? Ovviamente no, non è giusto! Senti, se ho imparato qualcosa dalla mia esperienza, è che vale sempre la pena soffrire se ami qualcuno. Se per qualche motivo io e Mickey dovessimo lasciarci, io non potrei pentirmi nemmeno di un momento passato con lui.

Mentre stava parlando non si rese pienamente conto di quello che diceva.

-Ah, quindi ora state insieme? E’ ufficiale?

Nello sguardo di Lip non c’era risentimento, anzi, sorrideva a Ian e sembrava davvero contento per lui.

-Abbiamo…chiarito questo punto, si. Stiamo insieme. Ma comunque hai capito qual è il concetto?

-Si, e se si trattasse solo di me lo farei. Se fossi solo io a soffrire non esiterei un momento, ma non posso farlo a lei.

Scese dal bancone e poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Ian, con un sorriso sghembo sul volto.

-Se dovrà succedere succederà, non preoccuparti.

Aprì la porta e uscì dal negozio, mentre Ian gli gridava dietro.

-Io sono preoccupato!

Dopo che il fratello fu uscito, Ian si mise a riflettere sulle incomprensioni che c’erano nel suo rapporto con Mandy. Era sicuro che se avessero parlato apertamente, ogni cosa si sarebbe sistemata, perché era chiaro quello che provavano uno per l’altra. Iniziò a fare l’inventario, chiedendosi un paio di volte dove fosse finito Mickey, e più di un’ora dopo l’inizio del suo turno, il ragazzo entrò nel negozio.

Doveva essere la giornata nazionale dei problemi, perché il volto di Mickey non lasciava pensare a nulla di buono, e se una cosa spaventava Mickey Milkovich, Ian non poteva fare a meno di essere terrorizzato. All’inizio non capì quello che stava dicendo, dalla bocca del ragazzo uscirono solo sussurri senza senso, e questo non fece altro che aumentare l’ansia di Ian. Ma poi le parole di Mickey si fecero più chiare, e il rosso capì la ragione del suo pallore.

Aveva visto un paio di volte Terry Milkovich, ma si ricordava perfettamente di quando li aveva visti a letto insieme, dopo la loro prima volta, e si ricordava anche gli istanti di pura ansia che avevano accompagnato quel momento. Sapeva benissimo che era la persona più omofoba del mondo, e che avrebbe ammazzato di botte Mickey se l’avesse scoperto. Afferrò il viso del ragazzo, facendo in modo che lo guardasse negli occhi.

-Hey, guardami. Andrà tutto bene, okay? Staremo attenti, tuo padre non scoprirà nulla.

Mickey fece un mezzo sorriso, che però non aveva nulla di allegro, e mise le sue mani sopra a quelle di Ian. Sarebbe stato un gesto molto dolce, se non l’avesse fatto solo per prendere le mani del rosso e scostarle dal suo viso.

-Ian, questa non è una stronzata. Se mio padre lo scopre, mi ammazza.

Mentre parlava indietreggiò lentamente, con lo sguardo basso.

-Devo pensarci. Devo pensare a questa fottuta situazione.

Ian era allibito. Un’ora prima aveva pensato a quanto gli dispiacesse che il fratello non fosse felice con la ragazza che amava, a quanto desiderasse che fossero felici come lui e Mickey. Pensava di vivere una favola, ma doveva sapere che non era una favola, non lo sarebbe mai stata.


	10. I promise.

I PROMISE

-MICKEY-

Non voleva alzare lo sguardo su Ian, non se la sentiva, perché sapeva benissimo che cos’avrebbe visto. Delusione. Aveva promesso a se stesso che avrebbe fatto in modo da non deludere mai più l’altro ragazzo, l’aveva giurato quel giorno all’ospedale, mentre lo pregava di tornare da lui. E ora Ian era lì, erano insieme, ed ecco che qualcosa si metteva in mezzo.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter essere ottimista, per poter alzare lo sguardo e dirgli che l’unica cosa che contava erano loro, bastava che fossero insieme. Ma era davvero così? Se Mickey non pronunciava quelle parole era perchè, oltre il fatto che non era ancora completamente a suo agio nell’esprimere i suoi sentimenti, dubitava che fossero vere. Se Terry avesse scoperto la loro relazione, nella migliore delle ipotesi avrebbe ucciso suo figlio e mandato in terapia intensiva l’altro ragazzo, nella peggiore l’avrebbe mandato in una qualche scuola a 375231 Km di distanza, e avrebbe comunque mandato Ian in terapia intensiva.

Probabilmente per lui la cosa peggiore sarebbe stata non potere più vedere il rosso, non poter vedere il suo sorriso, non potergli passare le dita tra i capelli, non poter sentire il profumo della sua pelle. L’idea che quel ragazzo fosse diventato tutto quello che voleva lo spaventava da morire, ma nello stesso momento lo faceva sentire finalmente come se avesse trovato il suo posto. L’unico problema di quando hai solo una cosa da perdere è che se te la portano via non ti rimane nulla.

Non voleva tornare al periodo in cui era pieno di rabbia per tutto e tutti, era cambiato e gli piaceva quello che era diventato. Non avrebbe mai abbandonato del tutto il vecchio Mickey, era pur sempre scolpito nel suo carattere, ma non sarebbe tornato indietro del tutto. Ferire Ian era una cosa che avrebbe fatto il vecchio Mickey, ma quello nuovo avrebbe almeno dovuto provare a trovare una soluzione, lo doveva al ragazzo che gli aveva cambiato la vita.  
Sollevò finalmente lo sguardo sul rosso, che sembrava incantato, con le braccia che gli pendevano inerti lungo i fianchi. Si morse leggermente il labbro, come faceva inconsapevolmente ogni volta che era nervoso, lui nemmeno se n’era accorto, era stato Ian a farglielo notare. Sapere che il ragazzo lo conosceva meglio di quanto lui conoscesse se stesso, gli faceva piacere, e se si metteva a pensarci, un sorriso gli si apriva sulle labbra. Decisamente non poteva buttare tutto quello che avevano solo per paura che le cose sarebbero potute andare male.

-Ian, capisco come ti senti, ma questa situazione è davvero un casino.

Il rosso distolse lo sguardo, girando leggermente la testa. Mickey gli portò una mano sulla guancia per fare in modo che lo guardasse di nuovo.

-Senti, mio padre potrebbe benissimo ucciderci entrambi, se lo scoprisse. E’ un fottuto pazzo, e io non posso permettere che il ragazzo…

Prese un respiro prima di continuare, non era a suo agio con quelle cose, ma ormai era in ballo.

-Non posso permettere che il ragazzo che amo venga massacrato di botte per colpa mia.

Ian parve rilassarsi, un lieve sorriso si aprì sulle sue labbra, e Mickey capì che a volte valeva la pena comportarsi da femminuccia. Il rosso inclinò la testa, per appoggiarsi meglio alla mano dell’altro, poi scosse la testa.

-Mickey non mi importa un cazzo di queste cose. Se tuo padre mi vuole picchiare, che venga!

Con uno sbuffo, Mickey tolse la sua mano dalla guancia del ragazzo e se la passò tra i capelli.

-Non dire stronzate, non sopravviveresti contro di lui, nemmeno per dieci minuti. Però ascoltami bene  
.  
Quando fu sicuro di avere la completa attenzione di Ian, continuò a parlare.

-Se sono cambiato è stato solo grazie a te, e non voglio buttare al vento quello che abbiamo solo per paura.

-Non avevo nessuna intenzione di farlo.

Guardò il rosso con uno sguardo interrogativo.

-Mickey, ora che so che cosa provi per me, non esiste che ti lasci andare. Possiamo affrontare tutto, insieme.

Mickey sorrise, perché era esattamente quello che aveva pensato lui poco prima. E detto da Ian sembrava tutto ancora più reale di quanto non fosse nella sua mente. Il rosso si avvicinò a lui, e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi, come se volesse entrargli dentro, e non fisicamente come al solito.

-Promettimi che, qualunque cosa farà tuo padre, noi resteremo uniti.

La vicinanza del ragazzo rendeva difficile a Mickey anche solo pensare, e si odiava per quello. Davvero bastava così poco per fare abbassare le sue difese? Però, pensandoci bene, era una cosa che sapeva fare solamente Ian Gallagher, nessuno l’aveva mai fatto sentire nemmeno lontanamente in quel modo. Quando il rosso parlò, Mickey sentì il suo respiro sulle labbra, e faticò a mantenere la concentrazione.

-Te lo prometto.

Non gli sembrava di poter rispondere in un altro modo, Ian conosceva esattamente cosa fare per farlo cedere, ma anche se fosse stato ad una distanza ragionevole, Mickey credeva davvero in quelle parole. Avrebbe mantenuto quella promessa, non importa cosa si sarebbe messo in mezzo, non avrebbe deluso Ian.

Le loro labbra si stavano praticamente toccando, e Mickey stava per fare un passo in avanti, quando la campanella attaccata alla porta segnalò l’entrata di un cliente. C’era un tale silenzio, che quel semplice rumore fece sobbalzare i due ragazzi.

-Cazzo.

Mickey sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e si scostò leggermente da Ian.

-Ian?

La voce veniva dal bancone, ma Mickey avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque il tono della sorella. Diede una piccola spinta a Ian, che fece un cenno di assenso ed andò verso di lei, mentre Mickey attese alcuni secondi prima di uscire da dietro lo scaffale, afferrando un paio di scatolette e fingendo di stare sistemando. Guardò sua sorella come se non avesse idea che fosse lì.

-Che cazzo ci fai qui?

Lo sguardo di Mandy si spostò da Ian a Mickey, come se fosse confusa.

-E’ impossibile stare a casa, papà ha iniziato subito a bere e non riuscivo più a sopportare le sue urla. E siccome Ian è l’unica persona che tollero in questo momento, senza offesa Mick, mi sembrava il posto migliore in cui andare.

La ragazza aveva uno sguardo sospettoso, e questo non piaceva per niente a Mickey, Mandy non era per niente stupida, e poteva benissimo aver intuito qualcosa.

-Ti vuole parlare, comunque. Si continuava a lamentare del fatto che eri venuto a fare questo lavoro da pezzente invece di raccontargli cosa c’era di nuovo nel vicinato. Ma non c’è nulla di nuovo…giusto?

Il modo in cui, dicendo quelle parole, la ragazza continuava a spostare lo sguardo da Ian a Mickey, non era per nulla rassicurante, ma sicuramente il fratello non sarebbe stato il primo ad affrontare l’argomento.


	11. Got a secret, can you keep it?

-MANDY-

Non si poteva avere un momento di tranquillità nemmeno quando la tua vita amorosa andava a puttane, evidentemente. Poco prima di entrare in casa, vide la macchina parcheggiata, e capì che i suoi fratelli erano tornati, il che voleva dire che anche il padre era tornato. Mandy fece un profondo respiro prima di aprire la porta, ma nessun respiro poteva essere abbastanza profondo da prepararla alle urla del padre.

Non capiva precisamente cosa stesse dicendo, ma immaginò che parlasse con Iggy, visto che erano nella stessa stanza. Quando la vide, si alzò dalla poltrona, senza posare la birra che teneva in mano, e si avvicinò alla figlia con un sorriso che sarebbe dovuto essere amichevole, ma che in realtà assomigliava ad una strana smorfia. Mandy rimase immobile, mentre le braccia dell’uomo si stringevano attorno a lei. Il ricordo di quello che lui le aveva fatto tempo prima era impresso nella sua memoria, e dubitava che sarebbe mai riuscita a scacciarlo.

Aveva provato a sorridergli, sperando che bastasse, e poi si era chiusa nella sua stanza. Ma la voce potente del padre passava attraverso i muri, e non serviva a nulla mettersi le cuffie nelle orecchie e alzare al massimo il volume della musica. Dopo pochi minuti Mandy già rimpiangeva i momenti in cui il padre era in galera, e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per farlo ritornare dentro.

Purtroppo si sarebbe dovuta inventare qualcos’altro per non vedere e sentire Terry, così uscì nuovamente di casa, accogliendo la fredda aria della sera come una benedizione. C’era la possibilità che Lip fosse ancora da Ian, ma non le importava. Ormai non aveva più paura di incontrarlo, se lui preferiva tenersi i suoi stupidi segreti per sé, non ne valeva comunque la pena. Decise che, se l’avesse incontrato, l’avrebbe affrontato a testa alta, in fondo non era lei ad essere in torto.

Nonostante si ripetesse con convinzione queste parole, lungo la strada per il negozio, temeva che, una volta che avesse avuto Lip davanti agli occhi, sarebbero miseramente crollate, e lei avrebbe fatto di nuovo la figura dell’idiota. Scosse la testa, no, lei era Mandy Milkovich, non una stupida ragazzina delle elementari, e nessuno si sarebbe mai preso gioco di lei.

Prese un respiro prima di entrare nel negozio, tenendo per qualche secondo la mano ferma sulla fredda maniglia, poi si decise finalmente a spingerla. Una volta dentro, il tepore la avvolse, ma intorno a lei non c’era nessuno. Il bancone della cassa era vuota, e non volava una mosca, così chiamò l’amico. Pochi secondi dopo Ian uscì da dietro gli scaffali, rivolgendole un mezzo sorriso e, a distanza di poco, anche Mickey si fece vedere. Il modo in cui le chiese che cosa ci facesse lì era tipico del fratello, ma la maniera in cui si passava una mano dietro la nuca, quasi nervosamente, la stupì.

Mickey non era mai nervoso, e il fatto che continuasse a lanciare rapidi sguardi in direzione dell’altro ragazzo, la insospettì, cosa diavolo stavano tramando quei due? Considerando che l’ultima volta che aveva controllato i due ragazzi a malapena si sopportavano, doveva essere successo qualcosa. Il fratello imprecò quando lei gli disse che il padre lo stava cercando, e Ian la guardò scrollando le spalle.

-No, nessuna novità.

-Mmh..okay.

Non era convinta, assolutamente, ma era certa di poter convincere Ian a sputare il rospo. Per fortuna Mickey decise di tornare a casa, visto che il padre voleva così disperatamente vederlo. Fece un cenno con la testa ad entrambi e uscì sbattendo la porta, mentre borbottava qualcosa del tipo ‘mai un momento di fottuta tranquillità’. Mandy aspettò qualche istante, prima di girarsi verso Ian incrociando le braccia.

-Basta con le stronzate, raccontami tutto.

Ian fece una mezza risata e le girò le spalle, afferrando un barattolo di passata di pomodoro e sistemandolo sulla mensola superiore dello scaffale.

-Di che stai parlando? Cosa dovrei raccontarti?

La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo e si appoggiò allo scaffale, guardandolo negli occhi.

-Non fare il finto tonto, tu e Mickey state nascondendo qualcosa.

-Tu sei paranoica.

Le rivolse uno sguardo che l’avrebbe fatta desistere, se solo non avesse conosciuto così bene l’amico. Ai suoi occhi era chiaro che lui stesse cercando di farle cambiare idea per proteggere il suo segreto, qualunque fosse. Mandy addolcì lo sguardo e inclinò leggermente la testa.

-Ian, lo sai che puoi fidarti di me.

L’espressione del ragazzo vacillò, e lei capì che non mancava molto perché cedesse. Infatti, con un profondo sospiro, Ian si sedette sul bancone e picchiettò il legno accanto a lui per invitarla a sedersi. Sembrava ancora leggermente indeciso, e lei gli posò una mano sulla spalla, accarezzandolo leggermente per tranquillizzarlo.

-Okay, ma promettimi che non farai commenti. E soprattutto che non lo dirai ad anima viva.

-Lo giuro.

-Sai, ho pensato molte volte di parlartene, insomma, tu sei la mia migliore amica, ma non ero l’unico a dover decidere. Ho anche pensato a come iniziare il discorso, a cosa dirti per farti prendere la cosa nel miglior modo possibile, e sai cos’ho risolto? Niente. Non ho trovato un modo ‘giusto’, quindi lo dirò e basta. Io e Mickey stiamo insieme.

Nella mente di Mandy vorticarono in un solo secondo più pensieri di quanto potesse reggere. Ian e Mickey? Insieme? Non era possibile, Mickey voleva uccidere Ian fino a un anno prima. Lo sguardo dell’amico però diceva che era tutto vero, e Mandy si sentì stranamente comprensiva nei suoi confronti. Immaginava che, se Mickey avesse scoperto cosa le aveva appena detto, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, non doveva essere per niente facile stare con suo fratello.

-Per caso una sorta di maledizione affligge le nostre famiglie? L’unica combinazione che manca è la coppia Lip/Mickey.

Quelle parole fecero ridere Ian, e la ragazza si sentì soddisfatta.

-Non ti devi preoccupare, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me. Qualcun altro lo sa?

Ian scosse leggermente la testa mentre rispondeva.

-Solo tu e Lip.

Okay, doveva ammettere che il fatto che Lip l’avesse saputo prima di lei le dava fastidio, ma in quel momento non voleva pensarci. Diede una spallata amichevole a Ian.

-Allora, com’è successo? Voglio i dettagli!

-Oh, fidati che non vuoi tutti i dettagli!

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, e Mandy sentì che, finchè avesse avuto Ian al suo fianco, tutto il resto non contava. Era la prima volta nella sua vita che aveva un vero amico, ed era la sensazione migliore del mondo.


	12. Not so bad.

-LIP-

Erano passati diversi giorni dall’ultima volta che aveva incontrato uno dei Milkovich, e sicuramente vedere Mickey non era nei suoi programmi per la giornata. Era appena entrato all’Alibi e aveva fatto un cenno a Kev, intento a versare della birra nei bicchieri.

All’inizio non si era accorto della presenza di Mickey, si era semplicemente seduto al bancone e aveva chiesto a Kev di dargli qualcosa di forte. L’uomo aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, mentre gli versava del whiskey.

-Perché bevi a quest’ora del mattino, Lip? Gli affari vanno male? I figli di papà sono improvvisamente diventati geni e non hanno più bisogno dei tuoi servizi?

Lip scosse la testa con una risata, prima di afferrare il bicchiere per portarselo alla bocca. Inspirò leggermente con il naso, sentendo il forte odore di alcool salirgli alla testa, infiammandogli le narici.

-Gli affari vanno benissimo, i figli di papà sono ignoranti come sempre.

Kev si appoggiò con i gomiti al bancone, sporgendosi verso di lui.

-Allora cosa c’è? Hai problemi di droga? Devi dei soldi a qualcuno?

-Magari.. No, non è niente del genere.

Si passò la mano destra sugli occhi, stropicciandoseli.

-Tu hai mai avuto bisogno di riconquistare V? Dopo aver fatto una cazzata, intendo.

-Puoi dirlo forte. Ma come io e V diciamo sempre, se c’è l’amore non esiste nulla che non possa essere riparato.

Fu in quel momento che Lip si accorse della presenza di Mickey, prima non l’aveva notato perché c’era un ubriacone di circa 180 kg tra di loro, ma il Milkovich si sporse in avanti, e parlò in modo che Lip lo sentisse.

-L’unica cosa che non potrà essere riparata sarà la tua faccia, se ti avvicini ancora a mia sorella. Hai capito, Gallagher?

Con un profondo sospiro, Lip appoggiò il bicchiere, piegandosi per incontrare lo sguardo di Mickey.

-Potresti farti i cazzi tuoi, sai? Non mi pare che qualcuno ti abbia chiesto di unirti alla conversazione.

Mickey fece un cenno all’uomo seduto tra di loro, che si alzò barcollando e crollò su una sedia del tavolo più vicino, e si mise al suo posto, puntando il dito contro Lip.

-Ascoltami bene, Philip, perché è l’ultima volta che lo dico. Non mi interessano le stronzate da adolescente innamorato che spari in giro, e non mi interessa nemmeno quanto tu stia male. Voglio solo che tu smetta di pensare a Mandy, non fa per te.

Lip sollevò un sopracciglio, mentre Kev si allontanava con un’espressione divertita.

-Cosa c’è, pensi che io possa disonorare la tua famiglia o qualcosa del genere? Perché direi che a quello ci pensa già il tuo essere una testa di cazzo.

L’altro ragazzo fece un mezzo sorriso, ma si vedeva chiaramente quanto fosse irritato.

-Non ti ho spaccato la faccia solo perché sono una brava persona, e non voglio che la gente stia male per colpa tua, ma non tirare la corda.

Lip fece uno sbuffo divertito.

-Con “gente” intendi Ian? Sei davvero cambiato così tanto, Mickey?

Il ragazzo lo fulminò con uno sguardo, e gli mise una mano sulla nuca, stringendo leggermente.

-Non parlare di cose che non conosci, Gallagher, ti avverto.

Lip si divincolò muovendo il collo.

-Non lo faccio mai. Io parlo solo di cose che conosco, e si dà il caso che io sappia quello che dico. Non ho intenzione di dirlo a nessuno, tranquillo.

L’ultima parte l’aggiunse dopo pochi secondi, perché aveva visto il volto di Mickey oscurarsi. Non ci aveva pensato subito, ma in effetti dubitava che l’altro ragazzo fosse a conoscenza del fatto che lui e Ian si raccontavano tutto. E conoscendo Mickey non doveva esserne troppo contento.

-Io e Ian ci diciamo sempre tutto, non devi prendertela con lui. E poi so di questa storia dall’inizio.

Mickey scosse la testa, mentre sorseggiava la sua birra.

-Io lo ammazzo.

Lip sollevò un sopracciglio.

-Ti ho detto che non è un problema, lo so da una vita. Se avessi voluto raccontarlo in giro non pensi che l’avrei già fatto?

Vide un guizzo di dubbio nello sguardo di Mickey, che poi stranamente si trasformò in qualcosa molto simile alla preoccupazione.

-Devi stare attento a non farti scappare niente, hai capito? Mio padre è appena uscito di prigione, e se sente qualcosa del genere…

Lip era sconvolto, non ricordava di aver mai visto così tante emozioni che non fossero rabbia sul volto di Mickey, e spinto da un qualche istinto gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Mickey si voltò di scatto.

-Che cazzo stai facendo?

A quanto pareva era tornato il vecchio se stesso, il momento di debolezza doveva essere passato. Lip tolse la mano con una risata.

-Volevo consolarti, ma in effetti sarebbe una cosa un po’ ridicola. Comunque non sapevo che Terry fosse fuori, quando è uscito?

-Un po’ di giorni fa.

Sembrava che, quando era nervoso, Mickey si passasse la mano destra sugli occhi, ma a Lip non era mai capitato di vederlo così.

-L’hai detto a…

Mimò con le labbra il nome di Ian, e Mickey sbuffò.

-Si che gliel’ho detto. Dovevi vedere quanto era ottimista quella testa di cazzo.

Lip rise, e fece un cenno a Kev, che gli portò una birra.

-Si, me lo immagino, lui è sempre così. Ma se ha detto che andrà tutto bene, andrà tutto bene. Lui ottiene sempre quello che vuole, guarda com’è finita con te.

-Ma stai zitto.

Mickey sembrava arrabbiato come al solito, ma la sua voce tradiva una mezza risata. Finì la sua birra in un sorso e si alzò dallo sgabello, lasciando sul bancone alcune banconote. Mentre lo faceva si girò verso Lip.

-Ricordati di tenere la bocca chiusa.

Lip assentì con un mezzo sorriso, anche se il motivo per cui non diceva niente era suo fratello, non le minacce di Mickey. C’era voluto tanto perché Ian fosse felice, e sicuramente lui non avrebbe fatto niente per mettere in pericolo quel fragile equilibrio.

Prima di raggiungere la porta, Mickey si girò verso di lui e lo chiamò.

-Hey Gallagher, non sei male quanto pensavo. Se vuoi puoi provare a chiarire con Mandy, ma non ti assicuro che non ti prenderà a calci in culo.

Risero entrambi mentre il ragazzo lasciava l’Alibi, e Lip era decisamente felice di essere uscito di casa quel giorno.


End file.
